A's Dollhouse
A's Dollhouse is a location in the series. It is a dollhouse created by "A" to hold the Liars in. The house has 10 rooms and a electric fence backyard. There is a voice in the house instructing the girls on what to do, at the start of each when she says Good Morning/Evening/Welcome, it is said in English and 2 other languages. This was first seen in Welcome to the Dollhouse. At the end of Taking This One To The Grave, after Mona is kidnapped, A took her to the dollhouse and used her as the Alison doll seeing as he couldn't kidnap Alison. There is a camera system installed in the house. Every night the main generator shuts off for 3 minutes while the backup power kicks in. It is revealed in "Game Over, Charles" that CeCe Drake was the architect behind the Dollhouse, with Sara Harvey and Noel Kahn later revealed as her co-conspirators. Aria's Room That morning, the liars wakeup and think they are all home, until they realise that they are in their jumpsuits. Aria wakes up in a room like hers. The books are plastic and her closet is filled with cement. Spencer's Room That morning, the liars wakeup and think they are all home, until they realise that they are in their jumpsuits. Spencer wakes up in a room like hers. There is a chair, just like the one she has and her windows are a mirror and behind it is cement. Emily's Room That morning, the liars wakeup and think they are all home, until they realise that they are in their jumpsuits. Emily wakes up in a room like hers. She notices a camera watching her and her window is a mirror. Hanna's Room That morning, the liars wakeup and think they are all home, until they realise that they are in their jumpsuits. Hanna wakes up in a room like hers. She tries to get out, but the door is locked. A white board in her room says Home Sweet Home. Alison/Mona's Room. (Monasons's Room) When Mona is kidnapped, "A" makes her pretend to be Alison and this is where she lives. DiLaurentis Living Room This is where the liars discover that Mona is alive. It is just like Ali's living room with the exact same furniture and doors that are all cemented except for the metal door which leads into the dollhouse Prom Room This is a basement where the girls organise prom. During the prom A setup 2 dozen manicans as guests and acted as one himself. When A was approaching the girls, Aria shut off the power and the girls tried to escape. Game Room The girls where eating when they heard 4 bells. Mona told them it was time to play a game. The game they were going to play was mystery date. When Hanna offended A, he set off the alarm, that wouldn't stop until they returned to their rooms. A's Vault Is a room containing all of Charles personal possessions. Such as a video of Him, Jason, Young Ali and Mrs D. Rings and their Meanings Each ring has a meaning *1 Ring-Yes *2 Rings-New message from A *3 rings-Unknown *4 rings-Game time. Residents Prisoners *Mona Vanderwaal *Aria Montgomery *Emily Fields *Spencer Hastings *Hanna Marin *Sara Harvey (faked) The A-Team *Charlotte DiLaurentis (creator) *Sara Harvey *Noel Kahn Notes *It is still uncertain if Sara was in the Dollhouse voluntarily or not, but I. Marlene King has said we will find out. It is left presumed that Sara was in the Dollhouse as a ruse and was still working with Charlotte during this time. Category:Locations Category:A